


【桃包】生日惊喜

by IMTSITNSky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, RPS - Freeform, 桃包 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMTSITNSky/pseuds/IMTSITNSky
Summary: 如题





	【桃包】生日惊喜

 

午夜十二点刚过，安东尼兴奋地打开一瓶香槟酒，酒水像一注泉水一样喷涌出来，大家的欢笑与尖叫和香槟一起袭来，简直要掀翻屋顶。克里斯环顾四周，璀璨又迷幻的彩色灯光在头顶旋转，周围全是熟人，觥酬交错，笑语喧哗的，热闹极了。他的朋友们围着他，都对他笑，真诚又温暖：“生日快乐，克里斯！”

他们又齐齐地唱生日快乐歌。

“……祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝克里斯生日快乐……”

克里斯举起酒杯，笑得像个小男孩：“哈哈哈哈，谢谢！”

“干杯！”

“干杯！”

没一会儿安东尼走过来，一手酒杯一手电话，他把电话递给克里斯，冲他意味深长地眨眨眼睛：“塞巴斯蒂安。我最后说一遍，再通过我找你，收钱，一分钟一千美元。”

克里斯放下酒杯接过来，顺手拍安东尼的胸，他笑着说：“少来。”然后他把安东尼的手机贴在耳边，身子往安静的角落走：“塞比？”克里斯在一张小沙发上坐下，这里的人比较少，灯光也相对较暗，他抬眼看着这群人又笑又闹。

“克里斯。”塞巴斯蒂安的声音绵软低沉，让人听得非常舒服，克里斯闭上眼睛。

对面的人接着说：“生日快乐。”

克里斯揉揉头发：“我猜猜，你赶不回来了？”

“呃……”那边人一时语塞，像是被猜中了的尴尬，他说，“抱歉……我才刚回酒店。”

“唉……”克里斯叹口气，那边的人立刻又补了一句道歉，小心翼翼的，又有撒娇的感觉，克里斯把头仰在沙发背上，想着对方局促紧张的样子，嘴角不由得弯起来，“不用，你早点休息吧。”

“嗯，你也别玩太晚了，你明天上午还有活动。”

“你不说我都忘了,”克里斯撇撇嘴，他又说，“你怎么又给安东尼打电话？”

“我给你打了三个电话，发了两条短信，但是——”塞巴斯蒂安稍稍提高音量，这人还好意思提。

克里斯想起来了，他把手机忘在吧台了，他装傻：“是吗？”

“哼，看在你过生日的份上，我就不和你计较了。”

“哇，这么好啊……”克里斯用一种夸张的语调感叹，电话那头的人被他逗得直笑，“用不用我补偿你啊？”

塞巴斯蒂安忍俊不禁：“不用。”

“那你得补偿我啊……一年就过一次生日，你还不在。”他有点委屈。

塞巴斯蒂安轻笑一声：“……你都多大了。”

克里斯的声音温柔如水：“三十五了，要糖吃，要抱抱，要你。”

“行，回去一并补上。”

“真的？”

“真的。”他在他耳边说。

克里斯愣住了。

他慢慢、慢慢地转过头去，眼睛转动，渐渐地凝起光来，在这个安静幽暗的角落里流光溢彩。他觉得自己被酒精侵占的大脑在这一瞬间是无比清醒的。

对面的人离得非常近，脸几乎要贴上他的：“嗨，克里斯，生日快乐。”

克里斯舔舔嘴唇，因为很难聚焦，所以有些困难地看着他，他又高兴又委屈的：“你说你回不来。”

塞巴斯蒂安眼睛里的笑意越来越深，他用自己鼻尖蹭蹭克里斯的，像两匹狼在暗夜中的温存相依。他说：“谁让我的男朋友是个无可救药的浪漫主义者呢。”

克里斯下意识地扭头去看安东尼，那个人笑得只看见牙，他对他遥遥举杯：“生日惊喜！”

克里斯呼出口气，伸出手臂把塞巴斯蒂安拉过来：“开车回来的？”

塞巴斯蒂安顺势坐在他身边，紧紧贴着他，脑袋随意地靠上去：“嗯，三个小时。”

“累不累？”

“不累，”塞巴斯蒂安低低笑着，把手放在他的大腿上，带着令人安心的温度，轨迹明确地向着某个部位前进，他清晰地重复，“一点都不累。”

克里斯捉住那只手，酒醒了大半：“你干嘛！”

塞巴斯蒂安一抬眼，清澈璀璨，眼里的光一晃一晃的：“你说呢。”

 

塞巴斯蒂安把他领到了一个空房间里，幽幽的一缕灯光从头顶淌下来。克里斯酒喝多了有些晕晕乎乎的，他扶着墙壁：“你怎么知道这里有空房？”

塞巴斯蒂安有些无奈地看着他：“你以为安东尼为什么带你来这？”

“哦——”克里斯恍然大悟，“你安排的，我好感动……”克里斯伸出双臂，紧紧抱住他。

忽然，克里斯觉得世界旋转，是塞巴斯蒂安带着他，摔在了一片柔软中。他们两个人四目相对，共同缓缓下陷。

塞巴斯蒂安像个小孩子一样兴奋，同时又有点紧张，他凝视那双眼睛，勾起嘴角：“你喝了不少酒啊，克里斯。”

克里斯呼吸一窒，他仔细地看着塞巴斯蒂安，对面的人笑得又柔和又天真，眼睛微微眯起，笔直地望过来，摆明了出卖色相来魅惑他。克里斯往后退一点，拉开距离，他声音沙哑，艰难地吐字：“你开了三个小时的夜车，我明天上午有活动。”

塞巴斯蒂安一把揪住他的衣领，把他往回拉。他瞪着克里斯，带着一种被婉拒后心灵受伤的孩子气：“你再说一遍试试。”他的呼吸打在他的脸上，又轻又急。

克里斯嬉笑的神色渐渐退去，他的眼神渐渐变得深幽，他轻轻覆上他的嘴唇。塞巴斯蒂安期待已久的那个吻终于落下来了，轻得像羽毛，像极了他们第一次的吻。塞巴斯蒂安想，就是那个躲在保姆车里的仓促的吻，让一切尘埃落定。

克里斯像个还没出牙的小奶狗一样，在他的嘴唇上依赖地、温存地噬咬，慢慢地磨，“塞比……”克里斯用气声低低地说，那口气在胸膛积聚，在喉咙徘徊，辗转到唇齿间，幽幽地溢出来，与其说是情人间的呢喃，毋宁说是一声缠绵悱恻的叹息。

塞巴斯蒂安身上有一种清凉甜香的气息，那气息一点点地在克里斯的鼻翼间扩散开来，他加深那个吻。

他的吻逐渐变得强势，带着绝对的主导力量，在塞巴斯蒂安的口腔里席卷。唇齿相交间，有浓烈的酒水味道，熏人欲醉，混合起塞巴斯蒂安的森林一样的味道，甜美得不可思议，又无比辛辣甘醇，他沉溺其中，永永远远无法自拔。

克里斯觉得头顶细微的灯光流成了一股滚烫的水流，流进他的心脏里，不停灼烧，一波又一波，烧得人心脏紧缩成一团。他的大脑“唰”地一片空白。

克里斯猛然翻身压制在塞巴斯蒂安身上，利落地掀开塞巴斯蒂安的衣服，塞巴斯蒂安像是满意地对他笑，一只手攥在他的衬衫上，“哗”地一扯，衬衫被拽离，那些纽扣就像小精灵似的迫不及待地逃开了。

他们呼吸急促，迅速而焦急地把对方一点一点剥干净，衣服被甩出去，同时也甩开那些空间与时间错出的距离，把自己完完全全地交付出去。

他们赤裸着，视线在空气中短暂地胶着一瞬，好像就是那个一瞬间，像一道落雷，干脆地劈开了最后的那根弦。

他们舌尖缠绕，双手在彼此线条优美的身躯上抚摸，所到之处无不撩起激情的火焰，但那火焰似乎好不满足止步于此，它牵引着他们全部的思想与情感，让他们渴望身体深处的触碰探索。

塞巴斯蒂安的柔软的、有些凉的指尖在他脊背上的肌肤游走，缓缓向上，痒得不行，克里斯被弄得有些抖，于是伸手在他紧实的屁股上狠狠捏了一下。

塞巴斯蒂安瞪着他，不安分的手勾住他的脖颈，他抬起身凑近克里斯，在他锁骨上重重地咬了下去。

“哦！”克里斯低呼。他同样瞪着他，接着像是震怒的天神一样用力地去吻他，吻他的腹肌，吻他的胸膛，听见他的心跳，宁静而激越。

他抬头看塞巴斯蒂安，光影交错中，他微微仰着头，半闭着眼，睫毛拉出好长的影子。

于是那些忿忿的情绪就像退潮一样退去了，一种柔情到令人心悸的情感取而代之。那种情感在他心里升腾扩散，他怀着一种异常珍惜的心情，吻他的发梢，额头，眉间的细小纹路，近乎透明的眼睑，挺直的鼻梁，最后又在唇齿停留。

那些呼出的气息愈发炽热。

克里斯的手掌放在他的左胸上，轻轻摩挲，隔着皮肤感受那里的起伏与跳动。

他看着他，无比认真地看着他，好像这大千世界中，他所拥有的，只有他：“塞巴斯蒂安。”

塞巴斯蒂安被那双眼睛里承载的东西彻底压垮了，那里面波涛翻涌，塞巴斯蒂安心里都有点发疼了：“克里斯，克里斯，克里斯……”

他们再次紧紧相依，密合到毫无间隙，彼此的汗液相互融合，在艺术品一样的肌理上流淌下落。

一种带着痛楚的灼热，分分寸寸地进入塞巴斯蒂安的身体，点起身体深处巨大的兴奋。

克里斯动起来，一下一下，极富节奏感，像一首气势恢宏的乐曲，震慑人心。塞巴斯蒂安难以克制地喘息，他哼哼两声。

克里斯停了一下，难以置信地看着他：“生日快乐歌？”

对面的人目光灼灼，勾魂摄魄：“是啊，好听吧。”他笑得波澜不惊。

克里斯无语地重复，笑了出来：“你用生日快乐歌来叫床？”

塞巴斯蒂安眨眨眼：“是啊是啊，别停好吗，克里斯。”他故意收紧。

“嘶——”克里斯倒吸一口气，报复似的加快。汗水顺着立体的侧脸轮廓线滑落，晶莹闪亮，砸在塞巴斯蒂安身上。

他们的身体越来越烫，克里斯有些恍惚，觉得眼前好像是完完全全的黑暗，又好像是一片白花花的、刺眼的光茫，他紧紧地揽住塞巴斯蒂安，好像只有身下这个人才是唯一的真实，是他生命的凭证。

克里斯粗重的喘气落在塞巴斯蒂安的耳边，他一遍遍叫他的名字：“塞比，塞比，塞比塞比……”

塞巴斯蒂安难耐地扭动了一下，一丝呻吟流泻出来。

克里斯觉得自己像是一副拼图，在这场性爱中被一点一点拼凑完整，拼到最后，还差最后一块。

克里斯越来越快。

塞巴斯蒂安紧紧攀住他，咬他的耳垂。

他们一起找寻，在越来越激烈的冲击中共同产生一种被生生吞噬的错觉，好像骨血筋肉都经受着痛苦地碾轧，像是在魔鬼尖牙密布的恶口中打滚，手牵着手一起走在满是荆棘的山丘上。

一切终于到了无法负荷的地步，他们同时发出呜咽。在一个遥远而无比浩大的宇宙中，他们像两只无比渺小的虫蚁，被四方而来的剧烈光芒慢慢消耗，然后在一个瞬间，燃烧殆尽。

克里斯深深望进塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛里，那里有一种晶莹而浓重的色彩。

他吻他的嘴角：“塞比……”

塞巴斯蒂安给他一个甜美的微笑。

 

 

克里斯醒来的第一感觉就是头疼，他难受得两条眉毛直打架。他赌气似的叹出一口气，伸出手臂揽住身边的人，迷迷糊糊地问：“几点了？”

“九点。”塞巴斯蒂安淡淡地说。

“什么！”克里斯一下就清醒了，他坐起来，一把夺过塞巴斯蒂安手里的手表，眨也不眨地盯着，好像这样就能改变时间似的。

克里斯把表一扔，胡乱地往身上套衣服，他把内裤穿上：“惨了惨了惨了，我十点半有活动……”

塞巴斯蒂安也开始穿衣服：“我去送你。”

“不用了，助理来接。”克里斯捡起那个被撕坏的衬衫，无奈地看了一眼对面优哉游哉的人。

塞巴斯蒂安摊手：“不能说是我的错啊。”

克里斯摇摇头，把他的T恤衫拿过来穿上，紧绷绷的，肌肉格外明显。塞巴斯蒂安仅穿一件白色背心看着他，撅撅嘴：“好吧，随你。”

然后他又说：“我去送你。”

克里斯到处找鞋：“不用了，亲爱的，助理——”他的声音戛然而止，他看见了塞巴斯蒂安的目光，平静而坚持。

于是他妥协了：“好吧。”

 

去的路上克里斯躺在后座上，依然在和头痛作斗争。塞巴斯蒂安在路边给他买的早餐被放在一旁，他没胃口，不想吃。

他软软地叹气，又低声地“唉哟”了一声。

塞巴斯蒂安从后视镜上打量他，笑了一下。克里斯看回去，发现塞巴斯蒂安是真的挺开心的，他套着他的衬衫权当外套，一边开车一边轻轻地唱歌，还是那首《生日快乐歌》，他唱得兴致盎然，眉飞色舞。

昨晚的画面随着这歌声往克里斯的脑海里奔涌。克里斯捂住脸，他想他以后都没办法直视这首歌了。

塞巴斯蒂安又看他一眼，笑得幸灾乐祸的：“辛苦啦，生日还得工作。”

克里斯坐起来，揉着脑袋懒洋洋地说：“不这样怎么挣钱养你啊。”他开始打开那个食物袋子，里面是一个三明治，旁边还有一瓶水。

他一边吃东西一边同他说话：“你什么时候走啊？”

“今天下午。”

“这么急。”

“对啊，没办法嘛。”

“唉，塞比……”克里斯叹气。

“怎么了。”

“没什么，就是昨天的惊喜——我好感动啊……”食物渣差点喷出去，克里斯做了个抹眼泪的动作。

塞巴斯蒂安转过一个路口：“真的？”

“真的，”克里斯的语气一下就正经起来了，“塞比，谢谢你。”

塞巴斯蒂安的声音里听不出什么情绪：“你肯定猜到了对吧。”

克里斯不说话，但没坚持几秒就开始一个人傻笑，他抬起一只手捂着脸，笑声从指缝中偷溜出来：“我确实想过。”

塞巴斯蒂安沉吟片刻，他很古怪地笑了一下：“嗯……你吃快点。”

克里斯拧开瓶子：“为什么？”

“不为什么。”

“……好吧。”

 

克里斯吃完后又闭上眼睛了。他安安稳稳地躺在那里，直到塞巴斯蒂安告诉他到了。

他睁开眼睛：“我不想去了。”

塞巴斯蒂安回过头来看他，柔和而坚定，他说：“不想去我们就回家。”

克里斯咬咬嘴唇：“我还是去吧。”

他打开门下车，愣在原地。

他惊讶地瞪圆眼睛：“这是法院。”不知道是在问塞巴斯蒂安还是在自言自语。

塞巴斯蒂安也走下车：“是啊，法院。”

克里斯后知后觉地惊叫：“呀！你是不认路吗？你带我来法院干嘛？”

塞巴斯蒂安凝视着他的眼睛，微微一笑：“结婚。”

克里斯的表情呆滞了。

塞巴斯蒂安的笑容加深：“生日快乐，克里斯，我们结婚吧。”

克里斯吞咽口水，目光发空，他下意识地说：“可是我要迟到了。”

塞巴斯蒂安非常包容地抿了下嘴，“你不会迟到的，我把表调快了两个小时。”

克里斯更加吃惊，他缓了缓，但没起作用，他结结巴巴地辩驳：“我们、我们没带证件，没有证婚人，还穿着昨天的衣服，你身上的还是破的……”

塞巴斯蒂安摇摇头，他从车里找出一个文件夹，“证件。”他说。

然后他示意克里斯回头，克里斯顺着他的眼神望过去，安东尼抱着两套西服向他们露出一个大大的笑容，并高高竖起了大拇指。

他僵硬地回过头来盯着塞巴斯蒂安，盯了足有五秒，他说：“这才是生日惊喜。”

“谁让我的男朋友是个该死的浪漫主义者呢，”塞巴斯蒂安笑得非常温柔，“我只是，在某一个夜晚，看着窗外的人群，突然间就特别、特别强烈地想要和你结婚，然后我想，嘿，他的生日快到了，为什么不趁这个机会呢？”

克里斯眼角有点湿润，他说不出话来。

克里斯像是一个被母亲用慈爱地注视着的孩子，塞巴斯蒂安投过来的目光让他非常舒服，他想，这个人连眼角的细纹都好看得不得了。

塞巴斯蒂安轻轻问：“克里斯，据你开工还有一小时五十四分钟，而我下午就要离开这座城市，在现在这短暂的相聚中，你愿意抽出一点宝贵的时间来和我结婚吗？在你生日这一天，好让我以后只送一份礼物？”

早晨的阳光清美而不剧烈，街道上也还很安静。

在这样发宁静中，克里斯感到一种近乎酸楚的感觉在心脏迸发向着四肢游走，他都有些腿软了，看见塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛，干净而虔诚，他也看见在那么好看的眼睛里倒映着的他自己，幸福的，不知所措的，快要哭了的。

他难以克制地用双手捧住他的脸，抬起他的下巴，轻轻地吻他。那个浅尝辄止的吻结束后，他和他抵着额头相视而笑。

克里斯凝视着近在咫尺的塞巴斯蒂安，声音被压抑得有些抖：“我太他妈愿意了。”

 

全文完


End file.
